


Respect

by r4gz



Series: Light in the Darkness [1]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship, anabel mentioned, curly mentioned, pig is fabio, zulema mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: she wanted to make Maca the happiest person in the prison.....whatever it took.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Bambi, Macarena Ferreiro/Cristina Marquina
Series: Light in the Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011885





	Respect

It's only been a few weeks, but slowly everyone was starting to understand who now ran the prison. And Bambi couldn't be happier.

She only came in towards the end, but she heard that Zulema ruled with an iron fist.

Then there was Anabel. The woman that made her life in these walls a nightmare. Who ruled with money and favors.

Now though, there was Macarena. Her light that saved her from the darkness. She ruled not through fear, though there were those that feared her. Not through favors, though there was plenty of that going around. But through forms of respect.

The respect to get a phone to you so you could call your kids. The respect that when the blonde wanted something, you'd do it knowing she'd give you something that the former two couldn't give you. Hope, even if it was false. And that made Bambi happy.

Made her happy at the good job that Maca told her after flushing down Anabel's stomach stash. Made her happy at the smile she gave her after bashing Zulema's head with the iron.

All she wanted to do was make Maca happy. And now, with things officially done between her and that pig. While also unofficially being done with Curly, she wanted to make Maca the happiest person in the prison. Whatever it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Been Binge Watching Vis a Vis [on S3 now]
> 
> Been Liking It Thus Far. I Know Most Things In Here Is Either Maca/Curly or Maca/Zulema, but had this thought in my head and so figured I'd share.
> 
> Might continue with a one shot series if people want. Let me know.
> 
> Til Next Time


End file.
